


Forging

by Guinevak



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heavy symbolism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: This is not your destruction. This is your birth.
Relationships: The Armorer & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Forging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Metal crashes overhead and he is a child again, cowering in the dark, knowing he’s going to die here. The last thing the light showed him was his mother’s face, and when it comes back it will be a huge, faceless figure, his death. She raises her arm and light flashes on a blank faceplate, blinding him as the doors clang shut.

His father’s gentle hands push him down into darkness and he is afraid, he wants to hide his face but death is waiting. A faceless figure reaching for him. His father’s hard hands lifting him into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about those flashback sequences, I tell you what.


End file.
